1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle running board and, particularly, to one provided thereon with luminous members to enable the vehicle running board to possess effects of warning and illuminating for insuring safety in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a sport utility vehicle or a minivan is a comparatively high vehicle, it is always hard and inconvenient for passengers to get on or get off such a vehicle, especially for children or the aged persons unable to move freely, and especially for a woman wearing a skirt. Therefore, such vehicles have their two sides respectively assembled with a vehicle running board to aid entry into the vehicle. However, the two running boards of a conventional vehicle respectively protrude out of two sides of the vehicle body. In this case, if the vehicle is parked or takes a U turn at a dim place, it is not easy for the driver of the vehicle or the drivers of other vehicles to perceive the location of the vehicle running board. As a result, failing stepping on the running board may occur. In addition, if the vehicle is parked at a dark place, the correct location and the width of the vehicle running board cannot be seen clearly by the passengers who want to get on or get off the vehicle. Thus, an accident of making a false step and falling down may occur.